Daughter of Long Lost Family
by niedlich
Summary: Keluarga kuno yang diyakini hilang sekarang kembali dikumandangkan di Hogwarts. Apa yang terjadi kalau ada tradisi yang mengharuskan pewaris laki - laki keluarga Malfoy mengabulkan satu permintaan pewaris perempuan keluarga kuno itu? chaos? atau cinta? fufufu prepare your heart to be completely twisted and broken. read and review please


"Schlange, Yvonne"

Suara Professor McGonaggal terdengar nyaring di aula yang sepi. Beberapa murid melongokkan kepalanya penasaran mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinga. Nama keluarga yang tidak asing lebih tepatnya. Nama keluarga itu ada di berbagai buku sejarah sihir. Nama keluarga penyihir tua yang diyakini hanya sedikit sisanya, kalau bukan telah musnah akibat perang besar dunia sihir di masa lalu saat Dumbledore melawan Grindlewart. Kini nama itu berkumandang lagi, di Hogwarts.

Seorang anak perempuan maju dengan anggun dari dalam barisan. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang melambai dengan indah di punggungnya. Ia melangkah mantap ke tengah ruangan dan duduk di atas kursi penentuan asrama. Topi seleksi diletakkan perlahan di kepalanya.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Keluarga kuno yang diyakini hilang kini kembali. Woah apa ini? Turunkan sedikit occlumency mu nak, aku harus melihat memorimu untuk bisa menetapkan asramamu. Hm.. Begitu rupanya," topi seleksi mulai mengoceh tak sampai sedetik setelah topi itu diletakkan di atas kepalanya.

"Be fast," gadis itu berkata lirih dengan nada bosan tanpa merubah wajah dinginnya .

"Kecerdasan yang cukup menarik untuk gadis kecil seumurmu. Tapi jelas ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirimu. Sesuatu yang….okay okay. Tak perlu merencanakan menyerangku seperti itu. SLYTHERIN!"

Sesaat setelah topi seleksi meneriakkan asramanya, gadis itu melepaskan topi itu dan melangkah pergi menuju asrama ular yang berteriak mengelu-elukan namanya seolah ia adalah hadiah utama dari turnamen Triwizard. Ia melihat seragamnya yang tadinya hitam polos kini memiliki badge berlambang ular, dasinya pun sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau perak. Ia menoleh singkat, bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian dan matanya berkilat oleh humor ketika melihat seisi Ravenclaw mendesah kecewa melihatnya. Yeah, tentu saja. Keluarga Schlange dikenal sebagai keluarga kuno yang menjunjung tinggi ilmu pengetahuan.

Gadis itu duduk di tempat di bangku panjang yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Dia menoleh ke arah teman-teman se asrama nya dan memberi senyum singkat. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk dalam, tak terkecuali pemuda berambut sewarna platinum yang menunduk dalam dan menaruh tangannya ke dadanya, seolah memberi hormat.

"Nice to see you here, milady"

Nada suara laki – laki itu begitu lembut dan dapat membuat siapapun meleleh karena nya. Nada suaranya penuh dengan pengabdian yang tulus. Senyumnya mengembang hangat, walau hanya sedikit terlihat karena ia menundukkan wajahnya begitu dalam. Gadis itu melihat dengan seksama ke arah pemuda itu. Sesuatu terlihat berkilat di matanya dan wajahnya seolah berusaha mengatakan hal yang tak terkatakan. Dan secepat emosi itu datang, secepat itulah emosi itu pergi.

"Aku tak tahu kau tipe yang suka bermanis manis, Malfoy"

Nada dingin terdengar dari bibir tipis gadis itu. Pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu pun menegakkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah dinginnya. Seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya menggantikan senyum hangatnya yang tadi sempat hadir walau sesaat. Posisi tangannya berubah ke pangkuannya dan ia melihat murid – murid lain diseleksi dengan wajah bosan. Satu persatu asrama menjadi gaduh seiring nama demi nama yang dipanggil dan asrama demi asrama yang diteriakkan oleh topi seleksi.

**-Yvonne's POV-**

Tak kusangka akan seramai ini. Rasa – rasanya dad sudah membohongiku dengan mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah 'tempat yang tenang dan menyenangkan untukmu belajar dan bergaul'. Tinggal di Schlange Manor terus menerus tak baik untukku, katanya. Yang benar saja. Dia lebih memilih aku untuk bergaul dengan para otak udang dan bocah – bocah ingusan ini?

Well, untung saja aku ditempatkan di asrama yang sama dengan asrama Dad dulu. Paling tidak di sini masih ada yang cukup berkelas. Untung aku tidak ditempatkan di Gryffindor tempat trio konyol itu berada, ckckck, coba lihat mereka, apa sih yang hebat? Inti sihir mereka bahkan lemah sekali. Well, kecuali cewek berambut cokelat itu, paling tidak aku bisa bermain-main dengan dia kalau dia mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya.

Lagian, sebenarnya kenapa sih dad menyuruhku belajar di sini? Aku yakin pasti aku sudah mempelajari semua mantra yang kubutuhkan tanpa harus belajar di sini. Pasti membosankan

**-End of Yvonne's POV-**

"Milady"

Gadis itu menggumam pelan menanggapi panggilan laki berambut platinum itu. Kepala nya masih terfokus pada bagian depan Great Hall, menunggu kata – kata yang diharapkannya meluncur dari bibir laki – laki itu. Tetapi sudah tiga nama berlalu dan Malfoy belum juga menyuarakan apapun. Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menoleh dan terkesima melihat Draco Malfoy melihat ke arahnya dengan intens.

"What is it, Malfoy? Say it"

Suaranya yang dingin meluncur kontras walaupun raut keheranan tertera jelas di wajahnya. Tak disangka malah muncul secercah senyum di wajah tampan Draco. Schlange merasakan wajahnya memanas, seolah – olah dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan dan Draco memergokinya.

"Tidak baik melamun, Milady. Dan karena anda sudah di sini, merupakan suatu tradisi dari laki – laki keluarga Malfoy untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan, permintaan apapun dari lady keluarga Schlange," bisik Draco pelan, tak ingin teman – temannya mendengar.

"You don't have to, Malfoy, think about your well-built pride here," jawab Yvonne dengan seringaian mengejek.

"Please forgive my insolent behavior, Milady, but I insist," kata Draco lagi.

Yvonne memandang laki – laki itu dengan wajah heran. Dia tahu kalau keluarganya merupakan keluarga yang disegani, ditakuti bahkan, dan bukan rahasia bahwa banyak keluarga penyihir yang akan serta merta terjun ke Danau Hitam kalau dia memintanya. Dia juga tahu tentang tradisi yang tadi disebutkan oleh Draco. Dan demi Merlin! Tradisi itu memang ada! Yvonne pikir tradisi itu cuma dongeng dan tidak ada lagi yang akan menjalankan tradisi itu lagi.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, berusaha mengabaikan pandangan laki – laki di depannya yang terus terfokus padanya. Mendadak senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah manisnya. Senyum tipis yang lantas berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

-Draco's POV-

Demi kaus kaki Merlin. She's beautiful. Rambut panjang pirang peraknya yang mengalun lembut di punggung nya setiap kali dia berjalan. Mata biru keabuan nya yang begitu dalam. Cinta! Cinta merasuki seorang Draco Malfoy.

Hahaha. Harusnya aku tidak marah – marah pada Dad waktu dia memberitahu tradisi itu. Satu permintaan? Gila! Seribu pun aku mau kalau dia yang mengajukannya. Schlange ya..kukira dia akan anggun dan dingin. This is better. Keanggunan khas aristokrat berhembus seiring setiap gerakannya. Kekakuan dan sifat dingin keluarga kuno seolah mengalir di balik kulit pucatnya. Dia indah seperti patung es. Dia tidak perlu perhiasan. Dialah perhiasan itu.

Hm..

Kenapa mendadak dia tersenyum seperti itu? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

-End of Draco's POV-

Draco mengutarakan senyum termanisnya pada gadis termanis yang pernah ia tahu. Mendengarkan dengan seksama kata – kata halus lembut dari bibir tipis lady yang duduk di depannya melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan penuh keceriaan.

"Hey Draco"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Be loyal to me"

"…Yes, Milady"


End file.
